


but must it always be a tragedy?

by kamuis (RosarioIstheAntiChrist)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, au where Kamui is a reincarnation of Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/kamuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe her hubris was to always love those who would destroy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but must it always be a tragedy?

   Perhaps she was always fated to die like this.

   At the blade of someone she loved, their hands trembling as they plunged the sword deeper into her abdomen. Maybe it was payback for her one of her previous lives, she didn't quite remember, everything was running together now.

   And she would accept their judgement once again.

   As she lay dying, she couldn't help but think of how different they were. Marx was one to never falter, even in making the hard decisions. He portrayed a tough exterior, but to Kamui, and Kamui only, he was gentle to her, a guiding hand when her heart was being pulled in twenty different directions. He used to be her rock, her best friend growing up, but now, to him, she was nothing but a traitor.

   Lucina, her lover in a past life, the one who chose duty over love (which, she supposed, was the type of person she chose foolishly over and over again), was more of a dreamer. She never gave up hope, even when backed into a corner. Lucina was the one who encouraged Kamui, or as they called her in the last life, Robin, to breathe every once in a while, even when things were worst.

   And as Kamui bled out on the floor, Marx hovering over her, Siegfried cast carelessly across the floor, she smiles up at Marx, using the last of her strength to brush the loose curls out of his eyes. She didn't know why she did it (maybe it was muscle memory). In this life she wasn't a tactician, or a fell dragon, or a wife, but she could be a martyr. She could give herself to _something_ , and that something being the chance at a better life for her friends.

   "It's okay Marx." She coughs, eyes fluttering shut. "Fate is always so unkind to me." And with that, she breathes her final breath.

 _'Please, please, let me not be a tragedy.'_ She thinks, then lets the darkness envelop her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i always liked the idea of robin & kamui being the same person but n a different life, bc they're so similar.  
> and i like to Suffer™ so i thought about how similar their fates couldve been if someone didnt step in and save them.  
> now im sad


End file.
